My Talisman
by AthleticBlueFire
Summary: Rumor has it, you're free on the market...and I'm interested in buying. ....those rumors are wrong, Jas smirked
1. Chapter 1

ABF: I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this, I just love Mokuba and noticed not many Mokie fics and I was boredXD Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, only Talis and this Mokuba plushie -huggles plushie-

Chapter 1

I just entered my new classroom for my new school year, that's when I noticed her. Long, fiery red hair going along with her pink and blue uniform. She sat at the very back reading a book I couldn't identify. Her thin, black rimmed glasses surrounding those hazel eyes. The glasses made her look very intelligent, and I could tell she was.

I had grown over the past five years after everything with Dartz. I am currently standing at 5'9 right now. My voice has gotten deeper and my dark, raven hair got longer, then Seto got tired of it and made me cut it off. I was so mad at him, but I'm pretty use to it right now, my hair is really messy and reaches the nape of my neck. I am currently sixteen and a junior at my high school, Domino High SChool and I was wearing my blue uniform with a black t-shirt underneath. I moved my dark blue eyes to next to me and saw my best friend, Jasper.

"Hey Mokuba, have a good summer?" He asked me. Jasper was the same height as me with dirty blonde hair and violet eyes. He wore his uniform like me, open jacket but with a red t-shirt underneath. Jas was a great guy, he was friendly, understanding and loyal. That's why he was my best friend.

"Eh, pretty boring most of the time. Seto was at work most of the time, no surprise. I basically watched TV and video games and junk, how was Africa?" I asked him.

"Pretty cool, we saw a quite a few elephants, you should have seen them! They were gigantic! One even spat some water out of its trunk at me," Jas griminced in the memory. I began to laugh and noticed the girl turned towards us, then turned back to her book.

"Who is she?" Jas whispered in my ear.

"No clue, must be new," I stated the obvious. I have never seen her before, and Domino was a small town. Jas walked over to her and sat in the desk next to her.

"Hey there, I'm Jasper Tsuki, you can call me Jas. What's your name?" I heard Jas say. The girl slowly turned her head towards him and was about to reply when the bell rang. Damn that bell. I walked over to where Jas was and sat right in front of him.

"This is my friend, Mokuba," I overhear him say, I turned around and saw the girl look at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

"Hi!" I said happily as people began to enter, some guys acknowledge me with nodds and girls we're waving at me or saying hi. I smiled to some of them, making them turn and giggle.

-Girl's POV-

What the hell does Bridget think she's doing! Hitting on Eric like that! Gods, what the hell is she thinking!

I turned my head away from my book when I heard a few guys talking at the doorway. One had slightly messy, blonde hair and the other had wildly messy, raven hair. I turned back to my book when I heard footsteps coming closer.

"Hey there, I'm Jasper Tsuki, you can call me Jas. What's your name?" I turned my head to examine him. Dirty blonde hair with violet eyes. An odd combination. The school uniform with a red shirt underneath. I could tell he was tall, he had long legs. I just met him, but I knew he could be trusted, he had this sudden warmth.

Before I got a chance to reply, the bell rang. The boy with raven hair walked over towards us then I noticed his dark blue eyes. He sat in front of Jas.

"This is my friend, Mokuba," Jas said. I turned my attention back to him, Mokuba turned to face me.

"Hi!" He said as people entered the room, I noticed how people were acknowledging him, guys with nodds, girls with waves or talking to him. Mokuba must have done something and the girls turned away giggling. Oh great, a ladies man...hope he's not a player. Then a tall woman with dark brown hair entered with a brown suit.

"Good morning class, I am Sensei Umigan, I shall be your homeroom teacher this year, and also your math teacher this semester as well, if you have math," I heard some people groan and I saw Sensei Umigan give a disapproving look at some people.

"Now, for roll call," She lifted up a folder and began roll call. After a few names, I heard a name that made my blood froze.

"Kaiba Mokuba," Kaiba? I turned to look at Mokuba and saw him raise his hand. Mokuba was a Kaiba! Why didn't I see it before? I've seen his brother on a ton of dueling magazines, and some articles about him and his brother, but it never rang a bell!

"Rytifu Talis," I heard my name called. I raised my hand in the air and people turned to look at me.

"Ah, I am guessing you're new," I nodded as she continued roll call

Umigan put the folder down indicating roll call was done then she began to talk, "Alright, due to it being the first day, we will be staying in our homerooms, then we will have a school assembly in second period, you will then have lunch, after lunch you shall have your regular classes." She completed. I opened my binder and checked my shedule and saw I had gym and computer science.

We had to do introductions, I was glad I was somewhere in the end. Mokuba was then called up, I rolled my eyes. Why did he need to introduce himself? I mean, come on! He's been in dueling magazines for heavens sake!

"Some of you might know me..." SOME? I rolled my eyes again, "...I'm Mokuba. I enjoy dueling, well, obviously, sports and music," Hey..I like him, "I have an older brother, Seto who owns Kaiba Corp." Crap, just remembered that's the company my mom just transferred at, "...And that's about it." I blinked a few times, I just realized I zoned out when he was presenting. I noticed some people were raising thier hands, mostly girls.

"Are you single?" One of them asked, making the other girl's hands to go down. I closed my eyes and rubbed the bridge of my nose with my fingers. What. The. Hell?

"Sadly, I am," Mokuba replied confidently, he must have expecting that question. He walked towards his seat in front of Jas and we continued.

It finally came to my turn, I sighed and walked towards the front. I hated presenting in front of little people, a large group, no problem, because I can't see their faces, but...my class, when I hardly knew anybody!

"Well.." I began, biting my lower lip, where do I start? "I'm Talis. My mom, my little brother and I just transferred from Tokyo to here," No duh to here! "I like dance, reading, music, sports, dueling and er..." I began to think, what else did I like, "...technology. I've always wanted to work at a place that has buisness or technology or a mix of both. I dislike brussel sprouts and asparagus...actually, I hate it! Despise it! And one day, when I get a job with technology, I am going to wipe the Earth of brussel sprouts and asparagus and everything and everybody I hate. Hopefully, by then, the technology will be more advance," I looked around the class and some people's eyes were wider than before. I smirked. I'm pretty sure everybody got the message, don't get on my bad side.

I saw some guy raised their hand.

"I like asparagus." He stated.

"Well..what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked, grimincing at the thought of viel vegetable.

"Well, some people might actually like it," He said, crossing his arms. His black hair all nice and done like a rich boy. His grey eyes glaring at me.

"Some people might like it, but every wonder about the other people that aren't the 'some'?" I retorted. He remained quiet, probably wondering about the non-somes.

"Who here hates or dislikes asparagus, raise their hand." I raised my hand and saw most of the majority hated it too, "If this many people in the class hates asparagus, what about the majority of the rest of the world?"

"But this is only our class, what about the other classes? Most of them might not agree with you. And the world is the world, they decide wheather or not they like asparagus or not, and there are more people, our class is just a class, you can't compare it to the world," He said.

"True, but..." I turned to the teacher and asked for a small piece of paper and pen. She handed me some, quite amused by our conversation, and I wrote something down and walked in front of a person in one of the front desks.

"Say the first vegetable that comes to your head...NOW!" I yelled the first part. He stammered a bit.

"Carrots." I held out the piece of paper. I was a bit surprised after we were talking about asparagus for a few minutes.

"Ninty percent of the world says carrots!" I exclaimed. I was grinning at my childness.

"This has nothing to do with what we were talking about," The grey eyed boy stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course not, I just needed an excuse to get out of that stupid conversation. Did you even realize we were fighting over a stupid subject? Asparagus?" I eyed him oddly. Actually, my brain just shut down, and I didn't know how to counter that.

The bell rang, indicating it was second period. Talk about perfect timing.

"OK class, we shall continue probably in homeroom tomorrow morning, now line up to go to the auditorium," Sensei Umigan said. Everyone else got out of their desks and lined up, I stayed at the back of the line.

"Hey Talis?" I turned around and met Jas and Mokuba.

"What was that about?" Jas asked me.

"I just don't like asparagus." I grinned sheepishly.

"But to go through a arguement like that?" Mokuba looked at me oddly.

"Um...I wouldn't call it an arguement, but more of a friendly disagreement," I smiled.

"Uh...Talis?" Jas pointed behind me and I saw the line disappear.

"Hey! Wait for us!" I ran after them, catching up with my class, Mokuba and Jas were right behind me.

-Normal POV-

The class entered the auditorium and went to where their class sat.

"Gods, how many people go to this school?" Talis asked Jas who was sitting next to her as she glanced around the auditorium.

"A good sum of one thousand," Jas answered.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Talis turned to him.

"Of course I am, I think around half that," Jas replied.

"That's still a lot of people," Talis said.

"Well, it's a big school, what do you expect?" Jas asked.

"I wish that they didn't let us wear these stupid uniforms, you guys don't have it so bad, but mine is...pink," Talis twitched.

"Good morning students and teachers! Welcome sophmores and welcome back juniors and seniors! Some of you may know me, I am Principal Yukami. Today we have a few announcements: the girls volleyball team try outs will be next Tuesday, boy's will be next Wednesday, I expect some winning teams this year," Talis rolled her eyes at the principle's expectations.

"We have a new gym teacher this year, Sensei Reviaski," All eyes turned to a well-built woman with curly black hair, "In the past last year, we have had some complaints about the girl's school uniform and how the skirts were too short in the winter and the sleeves on the blazers were to tight and too long for the summer, so we have designed new uniforms for the girls-"

'YES!' Talis screamed in her mind. She heard some groans.

'Probably sluts or some of the guys,' Talis snickered, 'too bad.' Principal Yukami brought out a manniquin with a blue blazer, blue skirt and a pink bow-tie. Talis twitched again.

'No. More. Stinking. PINK!' Talis yelled in her mind.

Jas was looking at the girl nervously because of how she looks very scary when she twitches, while Mokuba was leaning back on his chairs, legs and arms crossed looking bored.

After the assembly, everybody went to their newly assigned lockers they got in the morning and headed for lunch either in the cafeteria or outside the courtyard. Talis was walking around outside when she spotted a cherry blossom tree and sat under the shade. After Talis finished eating, she closed her eyes for a brief moment before someone's voice spoke next to her,

"Mind if I join you?" She turned to see Mokuba standing there, his wild hair blowing in the light breeze.

"Sure, where's Jas?" Talis asked Mokuba. Mokuba shrugged.

"No clue, he started ditching me today, so I decided to hang with you," Talis rolled her eyes.

"I feel so lucky to be a second choice. I thought you would have more friends since you're so popular," Talis said.

"I do, but you're new," Mokuba explained.

"Blah, blah! Let me guess, eventually we become friends and then you use me in some way, homework wise or...something else," Talis glared at Mokuba. She didn't trust him right away like she did with Jas. Mokuba looked taken back.

"Hello, I'm not going to use you in some way! Why would you think that? I'm making an effort to be your friend and you're just giving me the cold shoulder!" Mokuba nearly yelled. Talis looked a bit startled, she didn't trust people easily, unless her gut says so. Talis looked down at her hands that was in her lap.

"Sorry Mokuba, it's just...let's just say I haven't had good experiences with your type," Talis gave a faint smile.

"My type?" Mokuba looked a little confused.

"The rich type, people are famous or acts like it," Talis explained.

"Don't be such a sterotype, Talis. Those people are different from everyone at this school...except for Yu-sing," Mokuba said.

"Yu-sing?"

"The guy you argued with about asparagus," Mokuba noticed Talis twitch,

"You seriously hate it, don't you?" Talis shook her head.

"Nope, I DESPISE IT! IT IS THE MOST FOUL THING ON THIS EARTH!" Talis exclaimed.

"Gosh, you must really hate it," Mokuba said with a sweatdrop.

"DESPISE!" Talis said, her eyes flaring.

"OK! Despise! Happy?" Mokuba asked the fiery girl next to him.

"Content," Talis layed back against the tree trunk. Talis stood up and looked at the sun.

"Hot?" Talis turned around to face Mokuba,

'Gods...where did her angelic, glowing skin come from?' He thought.

"I know a place where we can get some great smoothies if you're up for it." Mokuba said.

"Ooh! That sounds great! Are you sure we have enough time to get there, have a smoothie and come back?" Talis cocked a head to one side.

"Er...we'll get a smoothie and have it on our way back," Talis knealed down and grabbed Mokuba's arm.

"So let's go!" She pulled him and ran out the front gates of the school.

ABF: OK! First chapter done! No clue what I just wrote, R&R!


	2. It and Buttdoubles

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, only my characters, which you might not know.

Chapter 2

Mokuba looked at the happy girl next to him. A light pink tint appeared on her cheeks as she drank her strawberry smoothie.

'Now's my big chance to ask her!' Mokuba thought.

"Hey Tal-"

"ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID!" The two heard a girl shout.

"I'm being sensible!" They heard a farmilliar voice exclaimed.

"Jas!" Mokuba and Talis exclaimed running towards where the voices were coming from. They peered at the side of the wall and saw Jas looking at a short blonde haired girl with blue eyes. She had on a pink top covered by a red vest and a black skirt.

"Sensible! WHAT'S SO SENSIBLE ABOUT BREAKING UP WITH ME!" She yelled leaving Jas.

"Damn, are you kidding! Jas broke up with a girl?" Mokuba whispered. Talis hit Mokuba over the head.

"Why do you think he's kidding!" She asked him in a husky voice.

"Well, healwaysresisted to any of the girls so we thought..." Mokuba just realized what he was going to say.

"You thought what!" Talis exclaimed. They heard a thunk behind them and saw that Jas punched the stone wall,

"They thought I was a homo." He answered, choking on his words. Talis ran over to him and put a hand on his back, rubbing it slightly.

"Hey...it's alright Jas, I'll kick the asses of who called you gay, you just tell me who they were, I'll start with Mokuba first." Talis turned to face Mokuba who was looking a bit nervous.

"Homo, Talis. I don't call people gay unless they're happy," Jas said. Talis turned to look at him a bit confused.

"Gay means happy, so I don't call people gay, I call them homos, short for homosexual." Jas explained.

"I know what homo is short for!" Talis shouted, getting a little red in the face, "Do you still want me to kick the people's asses?"

Jas shook his head, "It's fine, I'm use to it."

"Well, at least we can clear up the rumor that you're ga- I mean homo. Your reputation is saved! Unless you broke up with Rebecca because you are-"

"Wait! Rebecca! As in Rebecca Hawkins!" Talis looked up with stars in her eyes. Jas nodded.

"Oh..my...god! WHY DID YOU BREAK UP WITH HER? I WANTED TO MEET HER FOR YEARS!" Talis shook Jas insanely.

"Talis.." Mokuba began.

"You stupid fool! How can you just break up with her without me meeting her!" Talis yelled.

"Talis..." Jas said.

"And why would you break up with Rebecca! She is the youngest duelist to ever win an entire tournament, AND YOU JUST BREAK UP WITH HER!" Talis huffed as she walked off. Jas walked up next to Mokuba.

"Should we tell her?" Jas asked.

"Er...let's wait until she cools off..." Mokuba and Jas began walking back to school.

"So...you and Rebecca? Never had thought." Jas sighed.

"We met in Africa over the summer, and that's where things begin to 'heat up'," Jas smiled. Mokuba stopped and looked at Jas with wide eyes filled with horror.

"Oh my god...you guys didn't, did you!" Mokuba asked nervously. Jas looked at Mokuba strangly.

"Didn't what?" Jas asked.

"You know..." Mokuba trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Know what?" Jas asked again.

"Oh good, you didn't." Mokuba sighed and began walking again.

"Didn't what! And what if I did do the didn't!" Jas looked a bit outraged. Now it was Mokuba's turn to look at Jas strangly.

"You didn't do it, did you?" Mokuba asked.

"What is this 'it'!" Jas asked. Mokuba sighed again and whispered in Jas' ear. Jas' eyes got bigger.

"WHAT!"

"Oh good, you didn't." Jas was just red in the face.

"Mokuba...you have a perverted mind, how could you think that!" Jas looked even more outraged.

"Er...no clue," Mokuba answered, smiling sheepishly.

"You did 'it', didn't you?" Jas smirked.

"What! Hell no!" Mokuba yelled.

"Hey slowpokes! I can hear you from a mile! Mokuba did what?" Talis asked.

"Have 'it'." Jas answered, passing Talis.

"WHAT? YOU DIDN'T, DID YOU!" Talis exclaimed, shaking Mokuba.

"NO! Now who has a perverted mind, Jas?" Jas smirked again.

"You started it, you just HAD to accuse me of doing it," Jas answered.

"YOU DID 'IT'!" Talis yelled, ran over to Jas and was about to shake Jas when Jas moved to one side, avoiding Talis' tackle.

"No, and I won't until I actually want to," Talis blinked a few times.

"You don't actually want to do 'it'?" Talis asked.

"Yeah...you have a problem with that?" Jas asked, then smirked again, "Unless you're interested..." Jas trailed off as Talis hit him over the head.

"Are you crazed!" Talis yelled.

"More like sex-crazed..." Mokuba mumbled.

"I heard that!" Jas exclaimed to Mokuba, "I told you, I'm not interested in that yet!"

"Wow..your teen hormones didn't kick in yet, eh?" Talis asked, blinking a bit. Jas rolled his eyes,

"Gee..I wonder why I don't have the perverted minds of any other older teenager," Jas turned to Talis, "Besides, Mokuba started it."

"Did not! It's not my fault you don't know what I meant!"

"Enough! This is giving me a splitting headache," Talis rubbed the bridge of her nose, "We have to get to class anyway, the bell rings in five minutes."

"You guys know Revine Krybilent?" Jas asked as he began walking.

"The actress?" Talis asked.

"Yep, well, rumor has it that Tomeko Suzuki got a part in her movie," Jas said.

"The school slut! In the movie! As what!" Mokuba asked.

"Butt-double." Talis blinked a few times.

"Butt-double!" Mokuba laughed but stopped as Talis whacked him on the head.

"Don't laugh! Even butt-doubles have hard parts! Let's just hope this Tomeko doesn't crack under pressure," Talis started to laugh, along with Jas and Mokuba.

"What class do you guys have next?" Talis stopped laughing, wiping away tears as they arrived in front of the school. They reached to their lockers, Jas' next to Talis' while Mokuba was across from theirs.

"Gym, then er..." Jas checked his shedule, "Language."

"Something then something," Mokuba said, trying to open his locker. He sighed, "You know, being a junior here, we should be getting better lockers each year, but this is as worse as last years." Jas nodded as he walked over to Mokuba's. Then he punched it and it opened.

"I saw one of the juniors do that last year, thought it might work." Jas said.

"I have math then computer science," Mokuba said.

"Oh good! I have gym with Jas and computer science with Mokuba!" Talis grinned.

"Well, aren't you lucky to have class with at least one of us attractive guys," Mokuba winked.

"And perverted ones at that," Talis added. Jas slapped his forehead,

"Not this again."

ABF: I know, pretty short and lame XD Thanks to Hope Wheeler for reviewing! -gives her Mokuba plushie- Alright! R&R!


	3. Soaked in the rain

Chapter 3

Talis held up the required gym clothes given by her gym coach, Sensei Reviaski.

"Are you kidding me?" Talis asked.

"About?" Sensei Reviaski asked.

"These stupid clothes! These must be a size extra extra small! And you're expecting me to where this?" Talis screamed outraged, catching everyone's attention.

"It's the required uniform," Sensei Reviaski answered. Talis threw it at her bulky coach.

"Well, I refuse to wear it! It's made for a slut!" Talis yelled.

"Miss. Rytifu! Do want me to take this to the principal where he will take it to your parents?" Sensei Reviaski asked.

"Go ahead! I don't care! Anything to not wear this way too short of shorts and too tight t-shirt!" Talis yelled, sitting on a bench, "And it's parent! My father is dead!"

"Miscrient," Sensei Reviaski muttered as she called the office.

"I heard that! And I'm not even close to one if you compared me to the ones back at my old school!" Talis yelled.

"Well, we're not your old school, are we? So here, you are a miscrient," Sensei Reviaski said, trying to stay calm. Talis was called to the office, she got off the bench and walk towards the hall. She stopped and turned around.

"Uh...Jas, can you show me where the office is?" Talis asked.

"Sure," Jas walked over to where Talis was and they began to walk.

"I thought you were there this morning to get your locker combination and stuff," Jas said.

"I know, but...let's say I have a short term memory," Talis said, rubbing the back of her head.

"You should have seen Tomeko's face when you were arguing! I swear, she was foaming," Jas said.

"Why would she be foaming?" Talis asked.

"Well, she never likes gym, but what I heard, girls are allowed to sit during gym and magazine flipping is considered a 'sport'," Jas griminced, "She also likes watching the guys in gym sweat."

"EW! EW! GROSS!" Talis kept hitting her head, "I blame your and Mokuba's perverted minds!"

"I do not have a perverted mind!" Jas exclaimed, "I just said that she likes to see them sweat! And how would know if guys sweat..." Jas paled.

"Let's just say my eyes aren't virgins," Talis muttered as she entered the office. Jas stared after her, confused.

Talis entered the office to see the secretary at work.

"Principal Yukami will see you know," The secretary said in monotone. Talis entered the door behind the secretary.

"Miss. Rytifu! What is the meaning of this?" Talis heard the principal's strong voice.

"What's the meaning of what?" Talis asked.

"From what I have seen in your perament records, you are a well-behaved student with high marks, yet you are sent to my office on your first day of school! How can this be!" Principal Yukami yelled.

"I was sent to the office for standing of for something I believe in," Talis said.

"And that would be?" Principal Yukami asked.

"That I would not be degraded by wearing the slutty gym clothes Reviaski chose for the girls to wear," Talis stated. Principal Yukami raised an eyebrow. Talis put her right arm down and with her left hand pointed to just below the top of her left thigh.

"That is how short the shorts are," Talis took off her new blue blazer to reveal a black, loose t-shirt. She brought her right arm behind her back, and held the back of her t-shirt. In result, the t-shirt tightened around her cruves.

"And this is how tight the t-shirts look seeing on how they are extra extra small," Talis released the back of t-shirt and put her blazer back on. The principal's face was slightly pink as he reached out for a microphone.

"Will Sensei Reviaski please come down to the office please," He muttered, "And bring one of the girl's uniforms, shorts and t-shirt."

Talis smirked, 'This is going to be fun.'

Jas was walking back towards the gym when he spotted Mokuba loitering near the bathrooms.

"Ten minutes 'til class ends already?" Jas asked as he approched Mokuba.

"Yep. Math was so boring, man. Wish I had it with you, you math genius." Mokuba said as Jas grinned. He was the math genius of the school. Even though he can crack equations without breaking a sweat, he refuses to be on the math team.

"Only reason you want to be in my math class is because you can cheat," Jas smirked. Mokuba smiled sheepishly,

"Well, you are my best friend!" He laughed. Jas laughed too until a farmilliar large woman came, carrying some clothes.

"Tsuki! What are you doing here! Get back to the gym!" Sensei Reviaski said, "And you! You should be in class too!" She pointed to Mokuba.

"But how can my friend Jas here go back to his gym class when you, the gym teacher, is not in the gym, leaving it unsupervised," Mokuba smirked.

"Who do you think you are, kid?" Sensei Reviaski asked angrily.

"Mokuba Kaiba," Mokuba answered. Sensei Reviaski paled.

"K..Kaiba?" She stuttered.

"Yep, and don't you have an office to get to?" Mokuba asked bored. Sensei Reviaski bowed and left. Jas howled in laughter.

"Yep! You're my best friend too!" Jas put a arm over Mokuba's shoulder.

Sensei Reviaski finally got to the principal's office and entered. She saw Talis was sitting patiently with a smirk on her face.

"I thought gym teachers were suppose to be faster than that," Talis muttered under her breath. Sensei Reviaski glared at her.

"Hey, who's looking after the other students in the gym?" Talis asked.

"Nevermind about that," Sensei Reviaski said, "What did you want to see me about, Principal Yukami?"

"Show me the girl's gym clothes," Principal Yukami commanded. Sensei Reviaski hesitated, then gave the gym clothes. Principal Yukami raised an eyebrow as he held up the shorts, but it was long, and probably reach up to Talis' mid-thigh.

"What the? No! Those are not the girl's shorts! Those are the guys!" Talis said.

"Nope, those are girls, you probably have weak eyes, even with your glasses," Sensei Reviaski said. Talis' cheeks burned up.

"Those are not the girls! I can prove it! Call in..." Talis realized that she hardly knew anyone in her gym class, "Tomeko Suzuki and Jas_per _Tsuki and compare their shorts to the ones you have in your hands!" Talis remembered to use Jas' full name since they didn't use nicknames.

"Nonsense! They are running laps outside right now!" Sensei Reviaski protested.

"In this weather?" Talis pointed out the window and the two grown ups saw it was raining, "Honestly, I don't think you're that mean. Besides, there's three minutes of class left," Talis pointed to the clock, "You probably have weak eyes, even for a gym teacher." Talis smirked. Sensei Reviaski's cheeks redden.

"Sensei Reviaski, who is taking care of your class currently?" Principal Yukami asked.

"Uh...um..it's..." Sensei Reviaski stuttered.

"You do have someone taking care of your class, do you?" He asked again. Sensei Reviaski nodded.

"Then let's call the gym, and find out who," Talis said. Principal Yukami called the office, but all he got were a lot of screaming and yelling.

"What is going on in there? Who is in charge?" Principal Yukami asked through the microphone.

"Principal Yukami!" They heard through the microphone, "There is no teacher in charge here." They heard. Talis smirked while Sensei Reviaski began to sweat.

"Well, may you please send in Tomeko Suzuki and Jasper Tsuki," Principal Yukami said.

"We can send Tomeko, but Jas isn't in here right now," Principal Yukami raised an eyebrow.

"Alright," He said as he turned off the microphone.

"Sensei Reviaski, where is your student, Jasper Tsuki?" Principal Yukami asked.

"I...I'm not sure..." Sensei Reviaski lied. Principal Yukami sighed and reached the microphone again.

"Will Jasper Tsuki please come to the office," He announced.

"Also, Sensei Reviaski, I am surprised that you left a class unattended, but seeing as this is your first teaching day, I will excuse you from it," Principal Yukami said. Talis' eyes narrowed.

'Damn! I was sure she would get in trouble!' Talis thought. The bell rang, indicating next period when Jas and a girl with corn blonde hair entered.

"You wanted to see us sir?" The girl asked.

"Yes, Tomeko, would you please take out your gym clothes?" The girl took out some clothing from a plastic bag and handed it to the principal. He raised an eyebrow.

"And these are...?"

"The required gym uniform," Tomeko answered. The principal was holding up very short shorts and a very small t-shirt.

"Do all the girls in the class wear these?" Principal Yukami asked. Tomeko nodded.

"The shorts on your desk, those are the guy's." Jas said. Principal Yukami shook his head and grabbed the microphone again.

"Those students who have gym will now have the option to bring gym clothes from home to wear or they can choose to wear the school's gym uniform, that is all," He said. Talis smiled.

"You three, go to your classes while I speak to Sensei Reviaski," Talis got up and bowed.

"Thank you Principal Yukami!" Talis, Jas and Tomeko left the office, but Talis stayed back a bit to listen in one what they were talking about.

"Sir-"

"Just because you are a lesbian, does not give you the authority to give little girls little clothing for gym!" Talis heard Principal Yukami say. Talis covered her mouth and ran out the office. Talis got her stuff and went to her computer science class.

"Ah...Miss. Rytifu, nice of you to join us," The teacher said. He had dark colored skin with dark colored hair. He wore glasses, a white print shirt with black slacks.

"Sorry, I was with the principal," Talis explained, taking a seat Mokuba had saved for her. The class continued about micro chips or something and finally the bell rang. Everyone's feet shuffled and chairs scraped the floor as they all exit.

Mokuba was about to get into the limo when he saw Talis walking towards the bus stop. He told his chauffeur to wait and he ran towards Talis.

"Talis!" Mokuba shouted. Talis turned around to see Mokuba soaking wet.

"What are you doing here? You're soaking wet!" Talis said.

"Look who's talking," Mokuba pointed to Talis' clothes which were hugging her curves because of the rain. Mokuba turned around to hide his blush.

"Well, the bus stop isn't that far," Talis grinned meekly. Mokuba grabbed her arm.

"Come on Talis, I'll take you home." Mokuba said, dragging her.

"But I need to pick up my brother first!"

"OK, then where to?" Mokuba asked as he lead Talis in the limo.

"Domino Elementary?" Talis said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. When they reached the small school, Talis reached the front door of the building.

"Taiki!" She called out.

"Talis!" She turned around to meet a small boy with auburn hair with blue eyes. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with brown shorts.

"Come now Taiki, a friend of mine is going to take us home," Talis said to her five year old brother.

"OK!" He skipped next to his sister and stopped when he saw the limo.

"Big car!" He shouted with glee.

"It's called a limo, Taiki." Talis lead Taiki inside where he looked around.

"Big!" He shouted again, clapping his hands.

"Mokuba, this is my little brother Taiki. Taiki, this is my friend Mokuba," Taiki looked at Mokuba with interest.

"Are you Talis' boyfwend?" He asked. Talis and Mokuba blushed.

"No, Taiki, we're just...friends." Talis answered.

"OK!" Taiki continued to look around while there was awkward silence between Talis and Mokuba. Talis told the chauffeur the directions to her house. They finally stopped in front of a small bungalow. Talis turned to thank Mokuba, but he wasn't there. The door left of Talis opened, and there was Mokuba with an umbrella. Talis and Taiki got under the umbrella and rushed to the door. Talis opened the door and Taiki got in.

"Thanks Mokuba, for driving us home." Talis said.

"Hey no problem, Talis," Mokuba said. Talis was about to go in when Mokuba grabbed her arm.

"Uh...Talis...I was wondering if you, maybe wanted to go out with me this Saturday?" Mokuba asked.

'Please don't say no, please don't say no,' Mokuba chanted in his mind. Talis looked up at Mokuba with her hazel eyes.

'What do I say?'

"I'm sorry Mokuba, I can't..." Talis said.

"Oh..." Mokuba said disappointed.

"It's not that I don't like you Mokuba...it's just...I haven't had a good past with relationships and stuff," Talis said.

"It's OK, Talis, I'll see you at school tomorrow," Mokuba ran back to his limo as Talis leaned against the doorframe.

'I'm sorry Mokuba, maybe one day, I'll tell,' Talis sighed and went inside.

'I am so stupid! It was way to fast, I should have waited a few more days...but I couldn't,' Mokuba thought as he was driving back to his mansion. He went inside his mansion and spotted a maid.

"Do you know if my brother is home?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, Master Mokuba, but he is still at work," She answered. Mokuba nodded and went to his room and layed on his big bed.

'One day Talis, one day.'

ABF: Thank you to otakuintrainig for 'commanding' me to continue XD R&R!


	4. Pain and Kashia

Chapter 4

With Taiki tucked in his bed, Talis went to her own room. She closed the door and leaned against it. It was a regular old room, spacious, but not big, had a double sized bed with blue covers, a few dressers here and there, a closet, white walls with a few posters of bands and a desk with a computer on it. Talis sighed and hugged herself.

'Maybe...maybe I should give dating a second chance...' Talis thought, then shook her head, 'No, I will not get hurt again.'

Talis leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

-Dream-

_A girl of fifteen strugged as her boyfriend tried to give her a forced kiss. It was Talis._

_"Greg! Let me go!" Talis yelled at him as he held her wrists firmly. She cried as he tightened his grip._

_"Never," He said as he began to kiss her neck._

_"LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!" Talis shouted in the dark alley._

_"Tsk, tsk, Talis. You shouldn't have done that, now I'll have to hurt you," Greg said with an evil grin and a evil gleam in his grey eyes as he pulled out a knife from his pocket. Talis screamed, kicking her legs._

_"Greg! What are you doing?" Greg turned around and saw a tall man._

_"Father! I was just...teaching this girl a lesson," Greg answered. Talis turned to her savior and paled. Only one thought ran through her mind._

_'What does he mean his father! That's my father...unless...' Her eyes widened as she screamed._

-End of Dream-

Talis awoke with a jolt and looked at the clock on one of her dressers. It read 12:03. Talis groaned and walked over to her bed.

'Stupid nightmare...won't leave me alone...' Talis went in her bed, and tucked her knees underneath her chin.

'It was a stupid nightmare...it won't happen again...please, don't let there be any bastards here...' Talis sighed as she put her head on her pillow and went to sleep.

Kashia panted as she reached her room and slammed the door. Immediately, she began to cry. She sniffed and walked over to her desk where a book laid. She opened it and was faced with writing, her writing, it was her diary.

Kashia flipped a few pages and finally stopped to a page where there was a five-year-old, blonde hair girl with her arm around a four-year-old, blonde boy. Kashia stroked the picture, then turned to a new page. She took a pen and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Another event in hell. I hate my life...why couldn't anything good happen for once! Everything was normal, Tomeko was trying to get me to do her homework and that's when I saw Jas...oh gosh! If only he knew! I could tell him anything...and I would actually have a friend! If only everything was good for me, if only I was normal...well...to everybody, this is normal...but I want a normal life where I am accepted!_

_I wish everything happened in the past never happened! I wish that I had friends again, good ones. I wish I had my brother back. I wish mom was alive. I wish that day never happened...but it did, and I can't change the past. If only my 'dad' was never a drunk, maybe life would be good, I would have my little bro, and he would understand me. I would have mom hugging me everyday and asking, 'how was your day?' even if it was crummy. But I don't have them. I only have a title that I hate and that is one of the school sluts._

"Kashia! Time for dinner!" Kashia heard her foster father yell. Kashia wrote one more thing, then left for dinner, the picture on her diary.

-Next day-

"Out of my way, slut," A girl said, as Kashia walked through the crowd.

"Watch out, slut!" A guy yelled. Kashia's pace became faster. From the wall near the bathrooms, Talis saw Kashia practically run away.

"Hey...aren't sluts suppose to be popular?" Talis asked. She recongized the girl as one of the girls that hung out with Tomeko. She had dirty brown hair and pink eyes.

"Ordinarily, but there are actually a lot of decent guys here who don't go for sluts like her, but they still feel up their own girlfriends," Jas said as he also watched Tomeko.

"Not just with the guys..but doesn't she have any friends either?" Talis asked. Jas shook his head.

"Not one!"

"Nope, Tomeko doesn't count since she only uses her for 'helping' with her homework."

"What's her story?" Talis asked. Jas was about the reply, but stopped.

"Actually, I don't know her story..never bothered to ask."

"She lost her virginity before she came to this school," Mokuba answered, as he exited the guy's bathroom, "She moved here during 10th grade and met a friend, Orisia Kistikten, who is really popular. The story I heard was that Kashia told her something, and being the blabber mouth Orisia is, she told everyone, and the secret was that she lost her virginity. That's why she is one of the 'School Sluts', though she isn't a big one like Tomeko, but she is still declared one because of that."

"Holy crap! And what happened to Orisia?" Talis asked.

"She's still here, still sort of high and mighty. She tells everyone that Kashia was a threat to her and had to ruin her as fast as she could." Mokuba answered, "Kashia was held back a year because of Orisia's torments, eventually, they died down and Kashia is doing a bit better, since she's making it though. She was suppose to be a senior this year and graduate."

Talis griminced, "Orisia sounds really cruel."

"You should see her around Mokuba, even though Mokuba is a year younger, she gives him the flirty eye ever since he was in 10th grade." Jas said.

"I am here you know," Mokuba said, with a angry vein.

"Oh yeah.." Jas put an arm around Talis' shoulder, "Come, Talis, let's talk about Mokuba in private." Talis smirked as she and Jas started walking.

"Get back here you two!" Mokuba ran to catch up.

"So, what do you guys have?" Talis laughed as Mokuba walked beside her.

"Japanese." Mokuba answered.

"Language." Jas answered.

"You guys stink!" Talis yelled, "I have math."

"Nothing bad about math..." Jas said.

"Because you're a stinkin' genius!" Mokuba yelled.

"Well...true..." Jas smiled. Talis grabbed Jas' collar.

"Help me!"

"I will...after classes, since I'm not in your class," Jas answered.

"Great.." Talis grumbled as she walked into her math class. She looked around for a seat and found Kashia at the back, near the window.

'I thought she went the other way...' Talis thought. She walked over to the seat next to her and sat down.

"Hi! I'm Talis, I'm in your gym class." Talis said to Kashia. Kashia slowly turned around and looked at the girl beside her. She looked side to side and looked back at Talis.

"Are you talking to me?" Kashia asked. Talis nodded.

"I'm Kashia..." She replied, unsure of herself.

"Cool! Hey, do you know anyone else in this class that's in our gym class?" Talis asked, looking around. Kashia shook her head.

"Darn! Thought there might be...anyway, want to hang out with me at lunch? We can go get some smoothies!" Talis asked. Kashia looked at her, and smiled.

"Sure, that would be...great." Kashia answered.

"Awesome!" Talis said as the teacher entered. The class started off with introductions then they started their first unit: angles.

"I always spell 'angles' angels." Talis said as she erased her title. Kashia looked over at her and smiled.

'Wow...she's so...nice...that's so...nice for once...'

"Kashia?" Talis tried to snap Kashia out of her trance. Kashia grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, I tend to daydream a lot.."

"No prob! I'm a dreamer myself! I do it to think of a happy world," Talis explained.

"I thought you had a happy world, I mean, you seem really happy right now, and you probably have loads of friends! At least you don't have a reputition like me..." Kashia said.

"I don't judge people by their reputation, I would usually get to know them first before judging them unless they did something rude to me first, then I tend to judge them by their actions," Talis explained.

"Would you ladies like to talk about your conversation in front of the class?" Sensei Umigan asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Uh...no thank you Sensei Umigan, I was just explaining to Talis how to measure a reflex angle." Kashia said smoothly, surprising Talis. Class was over and done with. Talis bid her new friend goodbye.

"Meet me at the big cherry blossom tree at lunch time, OK?" Talis asked. Kashia agreed and they said goodbye until lunch. Talis walked to her buisness class and spotted Jas and Mokuba saving a seat for her.

"Hey guys!" Talis greeted as she sat in front of Mokuba.

"Yo yo, Tally! What's up?" Jas asked. Talis raised her eyebrows.

"Nothing, just invited a new friend to lunch," Talis answered, turning to face Mokuba and Jas who was next to him. Mokuba leaned against his desk.

"Who?" He asked.

"Kashia," Talis answered simply. She saw the look on their faces, "Before you say anything, Kashia is really nice, and I want her to get some real friends that doesn't use her for homework."

"Tomeko is going to hate you for taking her homework 'helper'," Jas said.

"I know, I don't care," Talis said as she turned around to face the front. Lunch finally came and Talis, Mokuba and Jas walked to the cherry blossom tree. Mokuba and Jas sat down while Talis looked around for Kashia.

"Where is she?" Talis whispered.

"Talis!" Talis turned around and saw Kashia running up to them, "Hey, sorry about that, I tried to get away from Tomeko as fast as I could."

"No prob! You might already know Mokuba and Jas, right?" Kashia turned to them, but her eyes widened at the sight of Jas.

"H..hi!" Kashia stuttered.

"Hey there, you know, you look really farmilliar, and not because I've seen you at school," Jas said. Kashia shook her head.

"People said I have a farmilliar face sometimes," Kashia said as she sat down right next to him. Talis sat down to Mokuba and they all had some conversation.

"Oh no!" Kashia whispered. Talis turned to her.

"What's the matter?" Talis asked. Kashia pointed forward with her nose and they saw Tomeko and the rest of her posse coming.

"Hey Jas.." Tomeko said as she sat on his lap, glaring at Kashia and Talis, "Rumor has it, you're free on the market...and I'm interested in buying."

"What...?" Jas questioned, looking quite uncomfortable.

"You're not gay..so..."

"Mokuba!" Talis glared at the raven haired boy beside her.

"Like I said, Orisia has a big mouth," Mokuba whispered.

"You have an even bigger one!" Talis told him. She turned back to Jas and saw that Tomeko was pulling at his collar.

"Well..." Jas trailed off.

'Think Jas! Think! What to do to get rid of her?' Jas thought, 'I got it!'

"Mokuba, can you come here for a moment?" Jas asked. Mokuba nodded and got up and sat on the other side of Jas where it was free. Jas pushed Tomeko off his lap.

"...those rumors are wrong," Jas smirked and kissed Mokuba.

ABF: Well, I'll just leave it at that XD I was rather surprised with this ending too...so R&R


End file.
